Obsession
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: "Sakura-chan?" Chirping birds, flashing lightning, splattering blood stains, losing a friend, losing a bestfriend. "Hmm?" Betrayal, on so many levels. Old friends. Teachers. Students. Snakes. Foxes. Blood red eyes. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something." Sakura looked at the raven head at the corner of her before continuing to read her medical book. "Whatever you say."


**_Dreaming Collision_**

* * *

 _"The world is getting more cruel by the days that pass by. Wanna know why?_

 _It's because people are getting used in doing bad, bad deeds."_

 _\- T. Jinx_

* * *

Obito lurked around the busy streets Konohagakure.

"Man, what has the village's security system come to these days?"

The raven haired man muttered, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. He was bored back at the base and decided to do a little sightseeing and some snooping around his old village and maybe causing some serious shit to hit the fan. Not that he would get caught anyways.

Obito remembered that around the corner was a small dango shop he used to go to when he was a kid. Obito inwardly shrugged at himself, there wasn't any problem in getting food and he was getting hungry so...

Obito paused in his steps. He was right, the dango place was still there but the vendor wasn't that old woman Obito used to help and the Uchiha kinda expected that but that wasn't what made him stop. It was the small girl buying dango was what made him stop.

She... she looked so much like _her_ that it was just _wrong_. It was the same facial shape, same kind looking eyes, same warm smile that makes you want to hide her from this evil and vile world.

Obito stood in the middle of the street still in his Konoha chunin cover up, while still observing the girl smile and thank the kind looking female vendor.

Obito frowned, what is he thinking? A lot of kids look like... Rin. The Uchiha shook his head, he thinks this is enough sightseeing for the day.

And besides, Rin's hair was brown not pink.

* * *

It was months later that Obito got bored again and decided to do some normal stuff for everyday shinobi, Obito likes to pretend that his female teammate and sensei were still alive and that he was still best friends with Kakashi and that he isn't some evil mastermind trying to take over the world. Sometimes, Obito likes to pretend that he still lives inside Konoha and is just jogging around his village home in the morning like any normal shinobi citizen would do on a Saturday. Sometimes, Obito likes to pretend that he didn't kill his clan. Yeah, Obito likes to pretend a lot.

Obito was just around his twentieth lap around the village when he spotted the same girl he spotted all those months ago by the main river that goes through the village. She was alarmingly close to the edge and was feeding some of the koi fishes with bread.

 _'If she's not careful, she might fall and drown.'_

Obito thought practically, knowing from experience at how deep the main river is. He almost drowned that day if it weren't for his teammates.

 _'Not my problem. She'll be revived in the Tsuki no Me anyways.'_

Obito thought while continuing his jogging.

He ran one lap and the small five year old girl was still there, feeding the koi fishes. The only thought in Obito's mind was that she was making the koi fishes fat and sooner or later someone will want to fish them and eat them for being so fat.

He ran another lap and this time, the girl noticed him and waved at him with a big grin. Obito didn't waved back and just turned his face to the other side with a frown. He thinks that the small defenseless girl shouldn't greet or even acknowledge strangers so warmly, the world is filled with bad people that have bad intentions.

Obito ran another lap and the girl was gone and for a moment Obito's heart rate sped up, thinking that the innocent girl fell and drowned. Obito faltered in his steps and moved towards the edge of the river, still in his cover up as some common shinobi, Obito briefly awakened his sharingan since he couldn't see the bottom of the river. He didn't see any human bodies besides those of animals, both moving and non-moving. Obito deactivated his kekkai genkai and thought that maybe the girl left, this wasn't his problem anyway. Why was does he even bother?

The Uchiha continued doing his laps, it was around early seven in the morning or late six. He's muscles were still tense though, wondering what happened to the small pinkette. After two or three laps, Obito saw the girl near the edge of the river again. This time, with a new paper bag.

 _'She bought bread for some fishes. She's going to make them super fat and get them eaten.'_

Obito thought, nevertheless his muscles relaxed once more. Another lap, the pinkette moved towards the stone bridge with red wooden fences wide apart enough for her to fall through. Her small legs dangling below her while she happily fed the koi fishes beneath her.

Another lap, the pinkette noticed him again and was smiling at him with childish innocence and bright happiness. Obito felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

Obito was near his final lap, fully expecting to see the pinkette, when he saw said pinkette about to fall down from the middle part of the bridge. Obito felt his heart and body froze before his heart rate sped up while he runs towards the falling child.

 _'I'm going to be too late! Not unless I use a ninjutsu and have all anbu instantly find out about me!'_

Obito thought and he was stuck between despair and death again, and sometime later he wonders why he did. It wasn't like he couldn't swim or anything. Obito was on the edge of the river when the pinkette landed on the water's surface as if it was solid. Obito stared for a few second at surprised deep viridian eyes before he let out a breath. He thought he was going to die because of a heart attack, dammit.

The pink haired child was looking down on her feet before looking at him with a wide and confidant grin. This is great and all but the girl needs to go on solid grounds now.

"Look kid you need to get over here. Now."

Obito ordered while making a 'come here' motion with his hands, he doesn't dare to go on the waters and disrupt the kid's, while amazing but fragile, chakra control. The pinkette opened her mouth to response but a small pebble that was thrown into the river by some kid made ripples on the water and to Obito's utter horror the pink haired girl's legs instantly sunk down along with the rest of her body.

 _'Shit!'_

Hours later you could see a no genjutsu Obito with his normal raven hair, usual black clothes and scarred face, fully wet and wearing a dark scowl, with a pink haired girl who is also fully wet and was wearing a small smile.

"Thanks mister! I was just reaching out for my friend, Kisa! He had some garbage stuck in his gills that I think was plastic when I fell..."

The pinkette looked down at her bright red shirt with a white clan crest at the back and black shorts for a while.

"I'm sorry for making you wet..."

Obito's glare at the stupid bush in the meadow he transported them to falters and he just rubbed his palm downward his face.

"It's fine... just don't go so near the river again, you got that?"

"Hai!"

Obito briefly cracked a smile at the girl before he realized that his genjutsu cover up was gone and that he might have to kill the girl he just saved from drowning. Obito frowned, she was what? Around five or six years old. The Uchiha was kind of sure she won't even remember him.

"Ne, mister, what's your name? I'm Sakura!"

Really, that's her name? Can't her parent be a bit more creative?

"My name's... Tobi."

"Tobi-san! Do you want to go to my house? My father is gone for the next few months and you're still wet so-"

Obito frowned, her parent gone that long? How the hell does this kid survives? Obito remembered that he could barely cook edible food when he was at least in his younger teenage years. Obito looked back at the girl sitting beside him underneath the tree in the meadow when she got quiet.

"So you wanna come at my house, Tobi-san? I can make tea and we can play board games or watch tv!"

Obito hesitated, what's the harm done? The child doesn't know that he's kinda a criminal right now but to the girl, he's her saviour. The Uchiha kinda felt good at that moment, finally able to truly feel heroic; although, Obito was a bit worried that the young girl was too welcoming to strangers.

"Sure... but I'll only stay for a while. It's busy being a shinobi. Also, you shouldn't let just any strangers into your home."

Obito warned and the girl looked at him weirdly. The Uchiha rose an eyebrow in question at the young girl's unusual silence.

"Okay. My mom said that too before she left. But my dad said I should be thankful to the people being kind and should treat them as friends, no matter what the situation."

Interesting. Was Obito's thought. The Uchiha was polite enough not to mention or question about the young girl mother.

"That's..." _'Naive. Stupid. Dumb. Idiotic. Childish.'_ "... honourable of your father."

"'Tou-san is the best!" The pinkette exclaimed at him, startling the akatsuki member for a second.

Hours later, Obito stood up from the sofa and turned off the television. Obito knelt down in front of the girl's sleeping body, and the Uchiha couldn't help but smile at the serene sleeping face. Another face flashed inside Obito's mind, making him frown.

 _'This is so wrong on so many levels that I couldn't even comprehend how the hell I ended up here.'_

Obito thought, thinking back at the games he and the pink haired child played, the food they made for lunch, the movies they watched and the stories they shared.

Obito stood up quietly and made a move to secure the house before leaving. Obito told himself it was fine to enjoy normal moments like every once and a while. And who knows, maybe Obito could even make a visit. He still needs to return the pinkette's father's clothes after all.

Obito convinced himself that this was just a taste of what would happen when his Tsuki no Me project is complete. He would experience more of these normal moments with Rin in the other world.

* * *

A whole year passed by before Obito could see Sakura again.

It was during the cold winter season, in some small random village in the fire country. Obito was on a mission with a low ranking akatsuki member when he spotted a familiar pink haired child buying dango on the streets of the winter festival of the village while he was doing recon of the village they were suppose to destroy meanwhile his partner went at other places to collect information about the village head that takes part in drug dealings. 'Tobi's' usual orange mask was gone and was instead replaced with a thick green sweater covering almost half of his lower face, his usual black long sleeve shirt was thicker. Along with his pants and he wore close toes shinobi boots too. And, of course, a genjutsu so his scarred face wasn't visible.

Obito didn't know what compelled him to move behind the pinkette but his body moved on its own accord and before he knew it, Obito was smiling behind the girl while muttering "Boo.".

"Wah!"

The pinkette screamed, nearly dropping her newly bought dango to turn around and see her saviour from a year ago.

"Tobi-san!"

Obito nodded at the weary and untrusting look that the old male dango vendor sent him, he could wipe out the old man in less than half a second. On another note, he is super stupidly and hilariously happy that the little pink haired munchkin remembers his name.

"What are you doing here, Tobi-san?"

Obito looked down at the pinkette, who was now biting bits of dango.

"Sakura,"

Obito greeted with a happy and not at all fake grin. It felt good to be himself again, even for a while.

"Look over there!"

Obito pointed at something to his right, to which the pinkette immediately snapped her head towards to and before the pinkette could stop him, Obito got himself a stick of winter dango.

"Hey, Tobi-san! That's not fair!"

The pink haired girl shouted at him while pounding on his lean legs, it hurt a bit, but Obito just laughed it off.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

Obito asked the pinkette, he was curious as to why the pinkette was so far from home.

""Tou-san brought me along to a meeting here a few days ago! He said might not make it for Christams tonight if he didn't bring me along so now I'm here."

A sad looked appeared on the pinktte's face.

"But 'Tou-san is still stuck in meetings between some merchants. I think I'll spend another Christamas without him again..."

Obito frowned at the girl's sad story, he remembers once upon a time where he was still so stupid and naive and a cold winter night spending Christmas eve with his loving family. Sure, the other Uchiha clan members had stick up all of their asses but Obito's dad was awesome and his younger brother Shisui was the cutest and most hyper Uchiha runt Obito has ever seen.

"Wanna play some game, hime?" Obito offered playfully.

Sakura's nose scrunched up cutely at the nickname Obito conjured up a year ago.

"I'm not a princess! I'm six already and I'm already starting shinobi academy!"

Obito's grin slowly faded from his face like water being drained from a cup. There was no way this little girl was going to survive the harshness of the shinobi world. Obito remembers the sounds of rock falls and lightning through the heart with the sickening sounds of blood splattering across the lands.

"Tobi-san?"

Obito was startled when the child began tugging on his hands to get his attention, void obsidian eyes stared at viridian ones.

"What is it?"

Obito replied, inwardly he winced at how empty it sounded, cute little Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Are you okay?"

At the back of his mind were the images of his failures, blood on a smiling girl's face, the sound of birds chirping in the woods, the electricity in the air.

"I'm fine."

Obito saw a shadow behind Sakura, a shadow of a brown haired girl smiling at him through bloodied teeth.

"Are you sure?"

Obito focused back on the innocent, _so innocent, so pure, so fragile, so breakable, oh so very breakable,_ pink haired girl.

"Yeah."

Obito knelt down in front of the girl so they could almost be at the same height, although he was still taller, and smiled at her. Obito convinced himself that his smile wasn't strained and that it wasn't fake when the pinkette grinned at him in return.

"Let's go play some games, Sakura-chan."

Obito didn't miss the sad look the old dango vendor sent him when both men heard that the sweet (- _too sweet, too kind, too nice, too innocent, too trusting, she'll die, she'll die, it'sadangerousworldoutthere. She'lldieshe'lldieshe'lldie-_ ) pinkette wanted to be a shinobi.

 _'She'll die.'_

The thought echoed throughout Obito's mind as he and Sakura played various festival games and ate winter season food. The people passing by couldn't help but notice the desperate look the older raven haired man was giving the cute pink haired child.

It would be days later that Obito postponed their mission, with no complains form his 'partner' (Obito could've sworn that he made the guy piss himself when he unleashed his killing intent a bit), so that the Uchiha could follow, not _stalk_ he told himself, the pinkette's caravan as the family of two made their trek back home towards Konoha. And if there were a few bandits that Obito took care of in just a few minutes, well he wanted to stretch his body a bit.

It would be a few days later, reports of a village being wiped out after the Christmas holiday, in the base while resting on his bed that Obito asks himself why did he care anyways. If she dies, she'll just be revived in the Tsuki no Me.

 _'Yeah, she'll be fine.'_

Obito thought but that still doesn't stop him from making a vile threat in his mind to anyone that might harm the girl.

* * *

-To be continued ~

Sorry I have been sleeping lately... but here's that old request from Dislami-chan. An ObiSaku I'm not sure that I will continue...

Leave a review, people. I love you guys and your thoughts. Let me know.

\- T. Jinx ~


End file.
